Be a Star
"Be a Star" is an original song, with vocals from Martyn. The track itself was produced by Sparkles*. The song heavily describes the story and lore of the game WildStar. The track has additional vocals from Martyn's ex-girlfriend Kaeyi, and Mark Hulmes, the English Community Manager for WildStar at the time. The song was released on digital distributors like iTunes at midnight on May 29, with the video going live at 4pm British Time later that day. Plot The rap track heavily describes the plot, storyline and lore of WildStar. Martyn gives a rundown of classes in the game, their behaviours, and the lore associated with them. There is no specific plot to the song itself. Video Lyrics Just a few more minutes 'til the enemy ship wins And old D. Walker thinks he's starting to see things... An ethereal presence appears! The alarm rings! Points to the monitor and faintly there's 3 pings Punches in the co-ords setting course for the zone By the time he comes around he can't believe what he's shown Been searching all his life for a place of his own Seems our lil' old explorer has discovered a home, sing! Yeaaaaah! You gotta go wild! Gotta be a star! 'Cus the battle over Nexus is pretty hard! The final conquest? Or a brand new start? Pick your side, look alive, and then play your part! Yo' whatcha looking at? Yeah I'm a Draken man Big horns, long claws, good for scratching and If you step to me, well I'll pimp slap ya clan Through the fire and the flames like that dragon band Then there's the Chua, known as the little blighters Small and fury but they're devastating fighters Wielding fibertronics, aerosols and lighters Blazing up the elderoots and anybody else defying us Descendants of the Eldan race - Cassian, Mechari Gone for a thousand years but now they'll build an army Can they win this one? A tricky one to wager When any progress is bipolar as the caretaker Yeaaaaah! You gotta go wild! Gotta be a star! 'Cus the battle over Nexus is pretty hard! The final conquest? Or a brand new start? Pick your side, look alive, and then play your part! Yeaaaaah! You gotta go wild! Gotta be a star! 'Cus the battle over Nexus is pretty hard! The final conquest? Or a brand new start? Pick your side, look alive, and then play your part! This is the Granok They follow in the way of the stone! 'Til the scummy space boulder dodgers came for their homes! They took the dommies to the local school of hard knox And watched 'em fizzle quicker than a human child with pop rocks! A little different from red carpet receptions Something that we hadn't seen since the empire's inception This was all brand new, something known as rejection Proving once again that Durek's is the strongest protection Now flip the coin, it's Queen Myala Everstar! Chased off Arboria because they tore my world apart And now she's hoping all the Dommies will drop dead Whilst residing in the forest with the Lopp. Yeah, the pot heads Go on and try some Just a lick of your tongue And you'll be having some fun because Lopp share with everyone! Welcoming the Mordesh! Dead men walking Partially psychotic if you ever get 'em talking Just some friendly advice, when in conversation Don't mention Lazarin, Everlife or the Contagion... Finally the humans, they're similar to you & me Previously Cassians until they wanted to be free And now they're partnered in this rag tag of refugees Mercs, rebels, heavies, take us on, come on, we dare you please! Yeaaaaah! You gotta go wild! Gotta be a star! 'Cus the battle over Nexus is pretty hard! The final conquest? Or a brand new start? Pick your side, look alive, and then play your part! Yeaaaaah! You gotta go wild! Gotta be a star! 'Cus the battle over Nexus is pretty hard! This is far from casual, make no mistake So you better go and level up cupcake. Trivia *The idea for the song came after Martyn, Kaeyi, and some members of the Yogscast expressed their enjoyment in WildStar. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Kaeyi Dream Category:Sparkles*